Buon Compleanno Gokuderakun
by CielHibird29
Summary: Es su cumpleaños y sabe que muchos estan felices de eso, pero no puede evitar sentir aquel dolor, pero estaba decidido. Tenía a alguien que cuidar y en nombre de su madre lo cuidaría con su vida. -Feliz cumplaños Gokudera-kun-


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano.**

**-Fic ubicado 5 años despues del tiempo normal de la serie-**

* * *

><p><strong>Buon Compleanno<strong>

El olor de las flores y del viento frio le causaban una sonrisa melancólica, la hierba húmeda hacía pequeños crujidos por cada paso que daba y el sol estaba escondido entre nubes grises. No era un día hermoso ni mucho menos, pero era un día especial.

Miró la piedra blanca frente a él, se arrodillo, quitó las hojas secas y la poca hierba que se había atrevido a crecer y colocó el enorme y pomposo ramo de rosas en la lapida.

Sonrió y acaricio aquel hermoso nombre tallado en piedra.

"Madre…" dijo con media sonrisa y la mirada perdida entre letras talladas.

Apenas sentía que las lagrimas caerían de sus ojos cuando escuchó el característico crujir del pasto.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos, respiró hondo y encaró a la persona detrás de él.

-¡Décimo! ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo con un tono de voz lleno de sorpresa y, por desgracia, notoriamente decaído. Se sacudió el pantalón negro y miró nervioso a su jefe. El castaño mantenía un semblante serio pero sin borrar la mirada llena de dulzura que siempre era dedicada a su guardián predilecto.

-Vengo a ver a Lavina-san- dijo arrodillándose frente a la lapida y colocando un ramo igual de grande, de tulipanes lilas. –Espero no te importe, Gokudera-kun.-

Hayato no dijo nada, miró a Tsuna mientras acariciaba la lapida y se sentaba en el pasto.

-Decimo, en verdad me siento honrado que haya venido pero por favor levántese, va a ensuciarse y…-

Gokudera no pudo terminar, Tsuna lo jaló de mano y lo hizo sentarse a su lado frente a la tumba.

-¿Cómo era ella, Gokudera-kun?- dijo sin soltar la mano de su amigo ni sin despegar la mirada del nombre en la piedra.

Gokudera suspiró y miró al mismo punto que Tsuna.

-Suave, con una mirada profunda y llena de amor, amable, risueña y cariñosa. Su alma era pura y noble, su voz era armoniosa y tranquila. A veces me preguntaba si estaba cansada de ir a verme y enseñarme piano, pero después comprendí que simplemente era dolor… -

Tsuna lo miraba atento y con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, los de Gokudera estaban hechos un mar y al parecer, aun no se daba cuenta. El castaño entrelazó sus dedos con los de su guardián, sacándolo de su triste trance. Gokudera se limpió los ojos y miró a Tsuna.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntarte.-

-No hay problema decimo! Es verdad que es doloroso pero… las cosas simplemente pasan por algo, sean buenas o malas y ahora yo estoy aquí, sirviéndole y en nombre de mi madre, cuidaré a la persona más importante en mi vida… lo cuidaré siempre.-

Las mejillas del capo se ruborizaron y sonrió suavemente para recargarse en el hombro del peliplata.

La mañana pasó tranquila con los dos mafiosos sentados en el césped, hablando de cosas triviales, su pasado e incluso el presente que había cambiado mucho a como iba a ser según el futuro que habían visto antes.

El sol ya se había asomado un poco cerca del mediodía cuando el móvil del capo sonó en su bolsillo. La plática fue interrumpida y Tsuna atendió el llamado con la mano que no sostenía la de Gokudera, dijo algunas frases en su, un poco mas fluido, italiano y colgó.

-Reborn nos quiere en la mansión, al parecer una pequeña familia del norte ha amenazado a los hombres que tenemos allá.-

-Claro… decimo, su italiano ha mejorado mucho.- respondió sonriente el guardián.

-¡Y qué esperabas! Es gracias a mi maestro, a mi mano derecha.- Tsuna se puso de pie junto con Gokudera quienes aun tomados de la mano caminaron hacia los autos estacionados frente al cementerio.

A Tsuna no le importó que su chofer lo viera así con su guardián, simplemente le indicó que se iría en el auto del peliplata y subió al carro.

-Gokudera-kun.- dijo ya en el automóvil. –Buon Compleanno.- y antes de que Gokudera dijera algo o siquiera se moviera, Tsuna colocó un anillo plateado con una piedra naranja en el dedo anular de Gokudera, la piedra lucía como una llama, una llama del cielo. El castaño besó la comisura de los labios de Hayato, haciendo crecer un sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

-Grazie, decimo.-

* * *

><p><strong>Está raro pero creo que no quize enfatizar solo el cumpleaños de Gokudera-kun, despues de todo su madre muere el dia de su cumpleaños y eso es algo irreparable... en fin, atrasado pero listo <strong>

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera-kun! *tira pastel* (?) quizas sea algo triste pero te puse con tu lindo decimo para que te consuele 3  
><strong>

**Dedicado a Annie Nightray quien cumplió años el mismo dia que Gok-kun y no pude ir a su piñana :c (?) felicidades! :D *le tira pastel en la cara***


End file.
